CreepyPASTA
by Usa-Chanlover442
Summary: Its Italy's turn to plan the Halloween party this year, Which has Germany having nightmares. Or is it? And whats the deal with that cape? Isnt it just a worthless old cape? Well Italy doesn't seem to think so. So what are everyone else's stories? They all have one!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The hallway was dark and misty. Germany was alone in the huge house. He didn't know how he had entered the house, but he knew he had to escape. "Italy? Italy, Where are you?"

He turned to a room whose door was locked. His mind went back to what was in front of his face. Where is the door to leave? "I'm right here Germany!"

Germany Turned around to see Italy covered in blood and gore. "Italy? Ha! Italy!" Germany yelled as he ran back down the hall to meet with his friend.

But Italy Didn't seem the same. Only feet away did Germany notice that his usually happy friend seemed devastated. His head hung low and the shadows blocked his eyes. "Germany... They're dead... America... Japan... Even Russia and China... All dead..."

Germany looked at Italy shocked. "Dead? They cant be... They... Cant..."

The house that Germany didn't even remember started becoming more clear. Italy grabbed the bottom of Germany's uniform top. "You have to follow me, Germany! Or else he'll get us and that wont be good!"

Germany followed Italy to a room with the corpses of his dead comrades and friends. "They're all... Here?"

Italy turned around and finally revealed his eyes. His usually closed eyes were wide open and glowing red, along with the red tint in his hair. Germany noticed that Italy's uniform was brown, unlike before and he was suddenly wearing a hat. Italy once said he couldn't wear hats. "Italy? What are you?"

Italy smiled widely, but not in the innocent way he use to. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Germany recognizes the tone that Italy just gave him. He had the dream before. Not this one. But one almost as frightening. " No... Italy!"

Italy slowly took one step closer and closer until Germany ran out of the room, somehow avoiding Italy's grasp. As he ran he could hear Italy's voice." You cant run from my house, Germany... You cant hide either..."

Germany dashed for the locked door and it opened. He ran inside and instantly felt weightless, but he knew what happened. There was a hole in the floor where Germany stepped. He was still falling and was waiting for himself to fall onto the ground that was suppose to be his demise. But it never came. "You killed them... Didn't you?"

Italy's face appeared in the shadows in front of him. " What a Sherlock you are. Yes I did. And You are next" And Finally, Italy grabbed Germany's neck and pounded his head against the wall behind him. Germany felt every time his head hit, and the pain that came with it. Finally he sat up.

"Only a dream... It was only a dream..." Germany pulled the covers over to see Italy asleep next to him, like most nights. "Ahhhh!"

The dream had startled him at the sight of his friend. He was shaking, for the nightmares have been dreams of puppy dogs compared to what was to come. It was almost Halloween. Every year, one of the countries threw a party and planned it. Food, theme, music, and the worst if it, the movie. This year was Italy's turn. The thought of what gore would be shown was frightening. And Germany was Italy's helper.

"Germany?" Italy opened his eyes and surely, they were the usual brown. Italy sits up, stretches, yawns, then jumps out of bed. "Its time to start planning the party! You said you would help me!"

Germany looks at the ground, Wishing Italy had forgotten the empty promise that was given. But Germany couldn't bring himself to abandon him. " Urg... Lets get this over with..." He would later just run away to train when Italy mentioned choosing the movies.

While running laps, he saw something behind a bush. Was it a spy. Germany ran over to it. It wasn't anything too suspicious. It was a small black cape. Whose is it? Where did it come from? It looked pretty old and worthless. Germany decided to take bring it back to the house to decide what to do with it. After his training, he walked inside his home to see Italy holding up CD's to make up his min of which one he would play first. He couldn't decide. "Germany' your back! Which one should be the opening song?"

"That one..." Germany pointed randomly at one of the discs.

Italy grabbed the cape from Germany's shoulder. He held the clothe in his hands, then after the tears started falling, He hugged it tightly. " Where did you get this?"

Germany stared at Italy. "I'm guessing that its Yours then?"

Italy looked at Germany with his eyebrows burrowed making him look more viscous than usual. " WHERE did you get this!?"

Germany's eyes widened in shock. " I found it behind a bush while running laps"

Italy dropped the CD's and ran to his guest room. Germany followed him. When he opened the door, he saw Italy hugging the cape sobbing on his bed. Seeing Italy so unhappy was heart breaking. Suddenly, Germany realizes that something hits his head. "Leave me alone!"

Germany quickly closes the door and tries dodging the other pillows being thrown at him.

"Whats the deal with that cape" Germany walks over to his phone and calls Austria. He knows that Italy use to work for his brother, so he figured that he might ask what was going on"

"Hungary? Who is this?"

"Austria, Its Germany. I found a cape in my bush."

"So?"

"When I brought it in from running laps, Italy grabbed it from me and started crying. He got offensive when I asked if it was his. It looked pretty old, so I decided that since Italy wouldn't tell me what was going on, You were the next-"

Austria cut him off and started sounding angry and interested at the same time. "Wait! It looked old? What color was it?"

"Umm... Black. So?"Austria hung up on Germany and Germany sat there holding the receiver, knowing that he wouldn't get a response."This must be worst than I thought..."

Germany went back to Italy's room and knocked on the door. "Italy? Are you there?" Can you please explain to me what is going on here? Please?"

"Go away!"

Germany ignored Italy's demand and entered the room. "This is my house. My rules are applied"

Germany saw Italy crying. His heart shattered even worst than before. "Please... Just go..."

Germany sat next to Italy and touched the cape."What is the deal about this cape?"

Italy turned away from him. "It belonged to my first lover..."

Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder to try to help comfort him."I remember... You said he was a guy too... Right?"

Italy Stood up and ran from the room. Germany followed him all the way to the bathroom,Where he locked himself in to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 02

**I own none of these characters, nor the anime. I also don't own the walking dead by tall tale games (Warning: Spoilers). Hope you enjoy!**

Germany tried his best to get in but he couldn't open the door. He couldn't convince Italy to open it. He just sat there, hoping that Italy would open the door himself, even though he knew that it would never happen. He left Italy to be alone like he wanted and headed off to his room. He sat on the bed looking out the window. "Whats the deal with that cape?"Germany thought for a minute. Who could he call to try to figure this out. Germany's visual turns to the calender on the wall. He looks at it and sees the date. Its only a week until the party. He remembers the promise he made to Italy about helping him plan the party, so he stands up and walks to the kitchen. To be able to help Italy plan, he had to get Italy out of the bathroom. He walks downstairs and yells back up to Italy "Italy! When you're ready to eat, let me know! I'm making pasta!"

He gets out a pot of water and some pasta noodles. He starts putting the pasta in the pot when Italy walks in and takes the pasta out of his hands. " You go rest... Ill make the pasta..."

Germany figured that he might as well do what Italy says for once. He didn't want Italy to to hide himself in a room like that again. He goes to the living room and sits on the couch and waits for Italy. When the pasta was ready, Italy came back out, But he looked happy again. Of course Germany wasn't upset or angry that he was back to his normal self. "So... How are you doing?"

Italy looked at Germany with a great big grin. "I'm doing much better now! I'm sorry that I was so depressed earlier... That cape brings back many memories... so many sad memories..."

Germany takes his fork and starts eating the pasta that was given to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Italy shakes his head and Germany looks down at his plate. Italy stops shaking his head and looks at Germany disappointed."Is the pasta no good?"

Germany looks back at Italy. "No. I was just thinking about... The party..."

Italy smiles wider. "Are you excited about it?"

Germany cringed at the mention of it, but it was the only lie he could come up with to hide that he was really thinking about the cape." Yeah... You can say that..."

Italy had finished his plate and Germany was still thinking. He had only taken a few bites every here and there for the past few minutes. "Germany? Are you okay?"

Germany played with the fork thinking. "Who should I call? I bet Austria would hang up again."Then it hit him. He stood up threw his plate on the table. "Romano!"

Germany walked back over to the phone and dialed the number. "Who the hell is this!? I'm busy!"

"This is Germany, I need your help"

"Yeah! Like I would help you, you damned potato eater!"

"Please! This is about your bother!"

Romano paused for a few minutes, shocked. Italy needed help from his big brother so he couldn't say no. "What do you need..."

Germany smiled. But after starting to explain what happened, the heart break he felt before started lurking in again. "I found an old black cape, and when I brought it inside, Italy started crying and getting depressed. I cant bear to see Italy like that, in order to do that, I have to know what the deal with the cape is."

Romano didn't speak for awhile. Finally he broke the silence that felt like lasted an eternity. "If you want to know that information, call Austria..."

Germany started speaking again right before Romano could hang up on him. "I tried that... He hung up on me..."

Romano sighed."Fine... Call Prussia to know who the cape belonged to, But leave me out of this."

Germany decided to wait awhile before making another call. "Danke" and he put the phone down and walked off to check up on Italy.

Meanwhile in America, America was bored out of his mind and decided to play some horror games, When he heard a knock on the door. America walked over and opened the door. He saw someone who looked sort of familiar, but he couldn't quite remember his name."Who are you?"

"I'm Canada... Your brother..."

America threw his arms out "That's right! Now I remember you! Canada bro, You are JUST in time! I was about to play some horror games, but I couldn't decide which one to play!"

Canada shrugged. "Do you need my help?"

"Dude, Why would I mention it if I didn't want your help?"

Canada smiled. He could see that his brother was clearly in the Halloween spirit, But he couldn't tell if he was excited for the party that Italy was suppose to be planning. America invited his brother inside and pulled out the three games he had in mind. Canada wanted to start a conversation, but he wasn't a conversation starter kind of person. "S-So... Are you excited aboot the party Italy is planning?"

America laughed. "I know that Germany was scared of his horror films, but I still don't think they could THAT scary, or even Halloween like. Besides, we didn't even get to watch the movie he brought in when we were comparing movies. I know you weren't there, but it was so boring. No, I'm disappointed to say that I'm not excited about this years party." Canada could tell now that the video games were to make up for the what America was predicting to be a not so scary Halloween party. "Now, Should I play this game? No... Maybe this one... No... So this would have to be it... Or maybe not..."

Canada looks at the discs. "I've heard that the walking dead is pretty scary and has a good story..."

America looks at the computer screen that Canada was staring at. He had forgotten to close the window with his steam account on it. " Hmm... Maybe you're right! Ill play this one! I do have the money for it."

America walked up to the computer and purchased the game, by tall tale games. While the game was downloading, oh so very slowly, Canada, taps Americas shoulder. "America... Um...C-Can I watch?"

America shrugged."Sure, Dude! I don't know why you'd want to watch me play this, but I I'm sure I can handle you looking over my shoulder." America smiled at Canada, Who smiled back. "Just make sure that if you get scared, you don't scream like a little girl, okay?"

Canada looked at America with a skeptical face. "Okay..."

America opened the game and found that his character was in a police car. Something that the police man said made him cringe. His character, Lee, was in the black and white car because he murdered a man. After awhile of playing, He found a house, went inside, and started exploring. He went into a kitchen looking area and found the little girl in the tree, just like he should. When the "walker" jumped up on him, America screamed, pushing the button he was suppose to. "Ahhhhhhhh! Push that! No! Come on! Don't drag your ass, Lee!"

Canada laughed at His brother. "Ha ha..." Then he stopped his giggling and starting cheering on his brother. "Come on America! You can grab that hammer, Then smash it into the things brain!"

America finished beating the walker with the hammer, then looked away from the screen and towards his little brother , who was still sitting next to him. "Were you... Louder than usual?"

Canada covered his mouth with his hands. "Sorry... I can get a little excited aboot this kind of stuff..."

America hugs his brother with one one arm around his shoulders. "Nah, Dude! I'm actually kind of impressed!"

Canada smiles a little wider and uncovers his mouth. "L-Lets get gaming!"

America starts playing again, But when he reaches the farm house where he meets Kenny, He realizes that he doesn't know why Canada was there in the first place. "Hey, Bro, Why did you come over here in the first place? Getting ready for Halloween? I know, You needed help from the Halloween expert, didn't you?"

Canada shakes his head. "Not at all. I came here to hang out with my brother! Didn't you get my message? You called me back and said it was okay..."

America, rubs his hand against his chin. Maybe someone called Canada using his cell.. But wouldn't someone like that need to sneak into his home? And America would surely notice something like that? He'd remember calling his brother too... And wouldn't Canada recognize his voice? America didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit... " Yeah... I guess I just forgot for a minute..."

America continued playing his game, and Canada continued watching, even through the whole night, until America finished the first episode. "Wow.. That was good... People know a good story when they see it..."

America stretches. "Okay... So... Ill sleep on the couch, You can sleep in the bed"

Canada shakes his head. "No... Ill take the couch... I'm lucky you said I could come and hang out..."

"No, If I'm going to be a hero someday, I need to be generous! Beside, Isn't it impolite to refuse an offer?"

Canada looks at the bed in the other room. " Fine... Thank you, America..." Canada walks into the other room and lays on the bed. He pulls on a blanket, but its too dark to see whats on it. Canada was a little scared of the dark after that ending to the game. He reaches to the side table and turns on the light. He looks at the blanket and instantly recognizes the the design. "Why would America have a blanket with England's flag on it?"

Canada was too tired to think too much into it, so he laid down any ways and fell asleep. America decided to get in some food before bed. So he walked over to the refrigerator and opened its door. "Hmm... There's not much in here..." He grabbed some leftovers from the previous night. Typical burger with buns, pickles extra cheese and bacon, and a patty of ground beef. A little cold but still edible. When he closes the door, he sees something that scares him on the wall in front of him. It looked like his bomber jacket, but the leather was a deeper red, and the fur around the collar was black, instead of brown. He could only see the back, and he noticed that the 50 printed on it was missing. Finally, a hand wearing a black glove seems to reach through the wall and grabs the jacket, Then slowly pulls it back through the wall without leaving a mark.

"Dude... I think either I'm too jumpy from the walkers, or I'm too tired... Either way... What the hell was that all about..."

Canada hears a voice from behind the wall. "Canada... Come on... Why don't you notice me anymore?"

Canada's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking aboot? I always notice you, America!" But Canada doesn't get a response. "I'm seeing things... Great... This is why my boss doesn't want me playing horror games anymore..."

America lays down on the couch and falls asleep. "Dude... Where am I?" He looks around and sees a graveyard surrounding him. "W-Wait! Don't a lot of horror movies and games and stuff take place in a graveyard?" America starts running around, trying to find a way out, but all he can do is find more gravestones and tombs. "Dude... I'm officially freaked out!" He starts reading one of the tombstones next to him. "What? B-But Canada isn't dead! I was just hanging out with him a few minutes ago!" He stumbles backwards and hits the back of his head against another tombstone. He quickly sits up, holding his pained head. "Damn it!" He turns around to see another name he was familiar with. " And why is England here?"

America looks around, seeing the names of his friends and family and even some names he recognized that were from his country. "France, China... Wait... Russia cant be dead!" Then he turns around and sees a name he didn't recognize. "Who the hell is Allen?" Suddenly he feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns around and is instantly grabbed by the throat. He looks down, seeing his brother at the end of the arm, still extending towards his throat. "Canada? Why are you doing this? And why is your name on a tombstone?"

Canada was wearing a flannel, plaid patterns of the 2 colors black and red. His hair seemed a little messed up, but maybe he was as scared as he was. Maybe he found some monster, or walker some where. His jeans were worn and he had a bottle of beer in his free hand. He looked like he hadn't shaved in months. "My name isn't on a tombstone... I'm not Canada... Mathew... My name is Matt and I don't think your going to escape this nightmare."

America gulped waiting for "Matt" to tighten his grip and kill him. But he didn't. All he did was let him go. Matt looked towards his left and signaled someone, or something. "Hey! Are you ready for the thing?"

America looked towards where Matt's vision was set on. He saw a mop of blonde hair and a pink vest. Finished with a blue bow tie around the collar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch03

The eyebrows... That was the only thing he could use to identify the figure... But it didn't make any sense... He saw England lift a hatch that was hidden under some dirt... And what he feared started coming closer and closer until he was too scared to stay and watch himself become one of the creatures coming close to him... Walkers...

England started giggling like the mad hatter. "So Matt! A job well done if I say so myself!"

Matt looked at the unrecognizable England almost 50 or 100 meters away. " Yeah, Ollie... What ever..."

America keeps running and running and running. "I think... I've run... Far enough..." It was weird because he hadn't been running for a very long time, but the 2 strangers were gone. He could see the walkers limping, running, walking, and hopping over to him. "SHIT!"

He turns around and the person Matt called Ollie was there. "Isn't this SO much fun? Fighting for your life just to die! I wish I was in your shoes!"

America runs past him and continues until he has to stop for another breather. "Why am I running out of breath so quickly, Damn it!"

Matt grabs Americas shoulders and forces him to stand. "Because this is only a dream... That WE control... Hahaha!"

Suddenly Ollie walks over. "Can I have a cupcake? Ill bake it myself!"

Matt looks at him. "Not until your main ingredient is dead."

America starts getting really scared. He starts struggling and yelling and kicking. "Let me go so fucking psychopaths"

Matt shakes his head. "You see, Alfred, We cant. If we do, then you will most likely live through the night and we cant have that... Can we?"

America nods his head. "Yes you can! If you guys are just dreams then if I die, you all just die with me!"

Ollie grabs the collar of Americas night shirt. His hands were covered in blood. "Actually, we never stated who's dreams this is... You see... You are our "Nightmare". And what happens if your boss gives you a task and you don't complete it?"

America thinks for a moment. _Maybe I can use reverse psychology or something... _" He usually just ignores it"

Matt laughs. "Didn't you hear Oliver here say you are our dream? We can hear your thoughts..."

America, without thinking, bites Matt's hand. "Thanks for the advice!" And he dashes. But he lands in a puddle of sticky mud. "No!" one of the 2 freaks must have dreamed it up!

Ollie grabs America. He pulls a knife from his back pocket and holds up Americas wrist. "Maybe we can make something pretty out of this..." And he cuts Americas wrist.

Luckily for America, He doesn't cut through too deep, But he grabs the cut with his hand. After he realizes that it starts stinging, he takes off his shirt rips it in half and wraps it up. "Come on Alfred... Its just a dream... Just a dream... a dream..."

Matt picks him back up by his throat and hold him out to the walkers who were almost there. Ollie claps his hands frantically. "Yeah! I cant wait! Lets see some bloodshed!"

America closes his eyes and braces himself for the pain to surely come. But so scared, he starts screaming, attracting more than just the walkers. He wakes up just as a walker was grabbing his arm.

"America! Its only a dream! Calm down, Please! His brother was woken up by Americas screams of help and Canada... Mathew... Came to help him.

America wipes his forehead with his arm. "That was one nightmare... Sorry, little bro... Didn't mean to wake you up..." But Canada doesn't respond like what America would have expect. He stared at him with fear. "What?"

Canada points quietly to Americas arm. "Y-You arm is..."

America curiously looks at his arm, and just like before he woke up, his wrist was split. "What the fucking-! Oh my god... I saw this in an old horror movie once... It didn't end well..."

Canada runs off to get some bandages. "Lets see... Where are they? Aha!" He runs back to America and wraps his hand for him. "How did this happen?" America looks at the window with a face that Canada has only seen once. After the Revolutionary War. He looked so miserable and depressed after that. But who could blame him? He had lost his brother. He lost the person he use to care so much about, but this was different. It wasn't a war. It was a nightmare.

"I was seeing things before bed... When I went to bed, I had a dream about some weirdos who looked like you and England but had different names... They tried to kill me... With walkers and knifes... England tried to... Oliver DID cut my wrist with some kitchen knife... Then Matt... He tried feeding me to the walkers... Then I woke up..." 

Canada's face looked pale. "But it was just a nightmare... How could it hurt you in real life?"

America shook his head. "I don't know, Dude... But hopefully... This was the only night..."

Back at Germany's house. Italy was still himself. Germany woke up. It was odd. He didn't have the nightmare he had the past few days. Maybe he wasn't scared of Italy's party anymore. He removed the covers from his bed, and Italy wasn't there. He checked in the kitchen and the bathroom, and the living room but Italy wasn't anywhere to be found. Germany stopped. He heard something. He walked towards the sound. It was coming from the guest room that Italy was suppose to be staying in. He opened the door quietly. He peeked inside. "Italy?" Italy was snoring loudly. Germany closed his eyes. "Sie die Scheiße aus mir Angst ." When he opened his eyes again and walked into the room. He looked around the room for the cape. Instead, he came across the end of a tiny push broom. Not the handle. "Why would he have this? Its broken. Maybe I should just throw it out?" He decided not to mess around with Italy's things, so he just put it back. "Where is that darn cape?"

Germany looked back at Italy. Something seemed different about him. He sat next to Italy on the bed. He looked at his closed eyes. "Hes actually cute when hes asleep." His face came closer to Italy's. Then he saw what he had been looking for. "The cape?"

He saw that Italy had slept with it all night, but he didn't want to disturb Italy. So he just went to the phone to call Prussia like Romano had suggested. He picked up the phone and waited for an answer. "Germany? You don't call your awesome brother vary often."

"Actually, I need some information."

"What? Do need advice to sneak into a base alone? Well first you-"

"Nein! Its about Italy"

"What?"

Germany explains what happened and Italy's reactions to the cape. He also thinks that the broom brush might have something to do with it. "And then Romano said I should call you. I don't know whats going on."

"Germany... I use to have a brother before you... His name was Holy Roman Empire... We all called him Holy Rome though... Italy and Holy Rome had a... Special relationship... Before France killed him in a war, he had to leave Italy behind. As a last goodbye... He gave Italy a kiss... Now remember that everyone back then had thought he was a girl so it didn't seem awkward at all... And he never got to know the truth..." Prussia kept explaining and explaining " Italy had given him a push broom to remember "her " by... But what is going on with Italy not acting like himself probably comes from you..."

Germany's eyes widen. His hand starts shaking. "Why? What about me started this?"

"You look exactly like Holy Rome... Only... Older..."

Germany wipes his hand on his head. "What? But... Is this a coincidence?" Prussia gave silence to try to replace an answer. "PRUSSIA! Is this a coincidence?"

While the 2 brothers are fighting, Finland and Sweden are sitting on a hill, talking about their day. "Hey Su-san, What are you eating?"

"Norway gave me some fish candies... Like Swedish fish..."

Finland smiled, pressing his hands together joyfully. "That's wonderful? How are they?" Sweden holds the bag out to Finland. "Oh! No Sweden! They're your fish! I cant!" Sweden looks at Finland with that look. That look that got him every time. "O-OH! Um... O-Okay..." Finland gently took the bag out of Sweden's hands and placed one on his tongue. "Ew! These are... Um... Sweden?" Sweden had started laughing. Finland was curious because he hadn't seen Sweden almost at all, in all the time they knew each other. "W-Whats so funny?"

Sweden looked at Finland with more gentle eyes. He didn't seem like himself. "I'm sorry... Your face was so funny when you took a bite out of that!"

Finland's face had paled. Sweden laughing and being loud? It got to be the end of the world! "Sweden? Are you okay? You don't seem too much like yourself..."

Sweden had looked at Finland for quite some time and it was starting to creep him out. "Well... I've warmed up to you, Finland!"

Phew... Sweden was only quiet because he was shy. When he thought about it, it seemed quite cute for Sweden to be shy, But they had known each other for along time. Why would he be more comfortable around him now? "Hey, Su-san... I-"

Sweden smiled at Finland. "You're way more fun to talk to than Thurston."

Finland cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "Who's Thurston?"

Sweden took the bag of fish candies back. "Hes a nation. But you wouldn't know him."

Finland shrugs. "You might be surprised."

"Hes the Finland that I know"

Finland looks back at Sweden, again confused "Another Finland?"

Sweden starts eating the candies. "Yeah... Hes the 2P version of you, Tino."

Okay... Something must be wrong with Sweden. He has never called him Tino before, not to mention... Another Finland... And whats a 2P? "What do you mean?"

"There's a parallel universe. Our worlds are starting to collide with each other. It happens 7 years, but you guys never notice it."

Finland looking terrified at Sweden, pulls the bag of candies out of his hands. "What did Norway put in these!?"

Sweden shrug. "What ever he usually does, I guess."

Finland throws the bag to the ground. "Wheres Su-san!"

Sweden shrugs. "If you're talking about you're Sweden, I don't have a clue."

Finland grabs the collar of his jacket. Sweden looked terrified. He didn't move, in fact, He couldn't move. "Wheres my Sweden? Wheres MY Berwald!?"

Sweden looks at the side. He was blushing. "Is that his name in this world?"

"YOO! It is! Now where is MY Sweden!"

Sweden's face became very pained. He didn't know what to say besides the next word out of his mouth. "Does he really mean that much to you?"

Finland paused for a split second. He let go of Sweden's shirt and fell to the ground. "No... He means more than this... He means everything to me..."

Sweden's red face finally reveals itself. "I've tried telling Thurston that... But... He would always blow it off... He would always say "We don't have time for relationships." We need to train" and one day... He just plain said it... He didn't care about me in the same way..."

Finland had tears streaming down his face. It may have been some weird version of him, but it was still Su-san. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sweden and squeezed him. "I may not be Thurston. You may not like me like you like him, And I may not like you in that way either... But you shouldn't give up... Not ever..."

Sweden pushed Finland off him. "Who said that I gave up?"

Finland stood back up, he had finally started smiling again. "Thank you, Su-san... Now... I have a friend to go save... Somehow..." Finland had one more trick up his sleeve before leaving. He bent over, and gave Sweden a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope you can someday change his mind." And finally he was off, But then he was grabbed by the back of his jacket. "What?" He turned around to see Sweden holding his jacket. He looked guilty. Like he had done something so wrong, and knew that Finland would hate him for it. His head was looking away again.

"I'm so sorry... But... Your friend is..."

Finland's eyes widened. "Are you saying that Su-san is... D-Dead?"

Sweden shook his head. "Not quite... I... Used his body to get to you... My boss said I had to kill you... But I don't want to kill anyone... Especially a Finland... Or any friend of my counter part for that matter... I'm so sorry..."

Finland looked at the ground. "Can you give him back? Please?"

Sweden looked at the kind hearted nation in front of him. "Yes..."

Finland's face looked up at the nation that was in front of HIM. "Please give him back..."

Sweden smiled. He closed his eyes softly. "You must promise that you will spend every precious moment with me to the fullest."

Finland's tears were countless. His cheeks were stained and wet. He nodded excitedly. "I do! I promise!" Sweden collapsed. Finland ran over shaking him. "S-Su-san? Wake up!"

Sweden's eyes twitched. They finally opened and his once red eyes of ruby turned into a nice calming sky blue again. "Finland?"

Finland smile went from one cheek to the other. His eyes couldn't see through the tears of joy that endlessly came, No matter how many times he wiped them. "Su-san! Y-You're... Awake!" His snuffling was blocking his words from coming through his throat clearly.

Sweden smiled. "Don't cry."

Finally! Sweden was back to not so many word in a sentence. Finland was too happy and excited to hold back. He quickly jumped onto Sweden, hugging him tightly. "Su-san!"

All Sweden could do was hug him back. "Finland. There was another you."

"Yes Su-san... The other you told me about Thurston. But I didn't care! I just wanted my best friend back..." Finland backed up just enough to look at Sweden's face. "I just wanted my Berwald back..."

Sweden's face didn't change. They only response Finland got was Sweden's eyes closing as he embrace Finland. "Finland... You were all I wanted back too..."

Finland's face had look of mixed feeling in different ways. Blush, tears, smiles and sad looking look in his eyes. "S-Susan... Can you start calling me... Tino?"

Sweden nodded. "Call me Berwald."

Finland sniffed, trying to clear his nose. "Of coarse... Of coarse I will... Berwald..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch03

Germany sat there. He was astonished. "All this time... And you never told me?"

Germany was still on the phone. "Yeah... I'm sorry... I thought I could protect you... I couldn't lose you again... Not again..." Germany stumbles backward and falls to the floor. All this time and he just thought it would protect I'm? From what? How come if he was protecting him, Prussia just told him without a problem. The push broom... The cape... The kiss... It was foggy but he remembered some of it. All he could think about was Italy at this point. How come Italy never recognized him if he looked exactly like him. How come... "Come on Germany! Don't get all emotional!"

It was Germany's turn to hang up. He ran off to find Italy. He wasn't in the room, so he must have woken up. He started his search all over again. He looked in his bedroom, No Italy. He went to search in the kitchen and the basement and everywhere. "Where the hell is he?" He heard a scream from the bathroom. "Italy?"

He went into the bathroom to see Italy there. He was holding his head in the bathtub. Why was he in the bathtub? Germany didn't have the time to think about that. He had to work fast. He didn't know what was going on, but he guessed that it had something to do with his head. "Italy? Are you in pain? What can I do? What do I do to help you!"

Italy stops the screaming and passes out. His arms were in front of him, holding the cape. "Doitsu... Help..."

Germany grabbed his head in frustration. "What do I do? Should I call the Krankenhaus?" Italy wasn't moving. He was breathing, but it was weakening by the second. "Italy? I-Italy?" Germany was scared. He turned to run back to the phone but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"I'm your worst nightmare... Germany..." Germany looked back. Italy wasn't showing his face, but his appearance seemed rather odd, yet familiar. Red tinted hair, Skin seemed less pale than usual. Then it hit him when Italy showed his eyes of bloody ruby red. "Don't you remember?"

Germany closed his eyes tightly in fear. _Its not real... It cant be real!_

Italy shoved his fist into Germany's face. "Actually... Not anymore... Its now REALITY!"

Germany tried to stand but was pushed right back to the ground. When did Italy get so strong? Wait... This isn't Italy... "Who's are you and where is my friend!"

Italy giggled manically. "I'm Luciano Vargas... You aren't Lutz, so I'm going to kill you..."

Germany was pinned to the ground. He couldn't push Italy off. "Italy? Are you in there? I dont know whats going on! If you're in there... Please give me a sign!"

The corners off Luciano's already smiling face became more bent and angled, like a serial killer before he kills yet another victim. "Yeah... Like that's going to work... Veniciano is DEAD, Ve~!"

That was enough to convince himself that Italy was indeed alive.

Germany tried to escape, but he couldn't think of anything. He was scared of many things. Dying, Luciano... Never seeing Italy again to at least tell him... "Italy? I know you can break free... I know you're scared in there... Where ever you are... But let me tell you one thing. I'm scared too. Of many things. Cats, Death, Italian horror movies... That's the reason why I didn't want to help you plan the party... I didn't even want to go... But now... The most terrifying thing to me is losing you forever. But you can make it so I'm not as scared anymore... But you have to be strong, and brave. For me..."

"Ha! Your emotional pleads for help wont save you from your demise! Matt and Oliver may not have killed America, but they try to slow it down and make it fun, but I only hesitate when I cant resist it. ~Ve" Luciano put his fingertips to his mouth, making sure to have a firm grip on Germany. "Oh my! Why do I keep doing that?"

Germany couldn't stand up or fully sit up, but he could sit up just enough to reach Luciano's head, and grab it firmly. He stared deeply into the eyes that had once terrified him so. "Face your fears! Being brave is doing that!"

Luciano smiled with tears streaming down his face. " Doitsu!"

Germany couldn't tell if his plan had worked, but he decided to trust Italy. "Italy? I-Italy!" Germany held Italy into a strong embrace. "I thought I had lost you!"

Italy looked up at Germany. "Me too..."

Something didn't seem right. Germany attempted to pull himself away from Italy when he suddenly felt an intense pain in his back. It was unbearable and Germany was forced to feel every sting of the pain. Italy stood up with a smirk on his face. It was too late, but he could tell that his plan hadn't worked, and now he was paying the price. "Sweet dreams, "Doitsu""

As Germany's vision began to darken, he could see blood drip down from Luciano's wrist, and a bloody knife in the same hand. "Ital...y..."

**Sorry about the short chapter. I've been working on a new story along with this. I might switch updating this from everyday to every other day. Again, Sorry. Did you enjoy this chapter, Da?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch05

**I am truly sorry if the translations are wrong. I cant really speak or type Spanish or any language besides English, so excuse me. If you find that my spelling/translations are a little off, just send me a review. Also send me a review if you have a story idea or if you have a problem with the chapter. I encourage any kind responses, Da! Also, I've updated the last chapter, So there aren't as many grammatical errors. Pretty impressive, Eh?**

"Lovi? Whats wrong?" Spain said as he looked at Romano, who's face read terror. Romano was pacing the floor in front of the phone

"I think I've made a big mistake!"

Spain's face went from concerned to frightened. "About what, querido?"

Romano looked at Spain angrily. "You know I never paid any attention to your damned Spanish lessons! Anyway, German bastard called me yesterday wanting to know about Holy Rome, but I told him to call Prussia for that, and now I'm worried about my brother, Italy"

Spain jumped from the comfortable sofa at Romano's gloomy face. "Then how about I drive us to Germany's house?"

Romano nodded "Yeah! And quickly!"

Spain had gotten everything that was needed. "Romano? Are you ready?"

Romano had packed very little, so they could go quicker. "Lets go you tomato jerk!"

Spain started driving to Germany's place, but obviously it would take a few hours for them to reach Romano s brother. Romano was silent the whole time, no matter how many times Spain tried to start a conversation. "Come on, Lovi! I know you have a bad feeling about your brother, but at least talk to me... I'm bored!" Romano just stared out the window. Hoping that the trip would end soon, even though he knew that compared to the rest of the journey, they had just started. "Mi amor! Please... Just say something..."

"Shut up with your stupid Spanish and keep driving!"

Spain started feeling uncomfortable. He felt a little uneasiness between the 2 of them. Maybe Romano was just paranoid? But Spain kept driving for his little _amor. _"Romano, can you tell me why Germany is so interested in Holy Rome, so suddenly?"

The brunette sitting next to the Spaniard, sighed, knowing that he couldn't get away from his conversations. " He found Holy Romes cape behind a bush somehow, and Italy fell apart. Now shut up!"

"How did it end up there?"

"I dont fucking know!"

Spain's shut up for all of 30 seconds before he tried to start another conversation. "So cariño-"

"Shut up! I dont know what the hell youre saying! I dont care if you call me names, but can you at least not do it at a time like this!"

"So you dont like the nickname, Sweetie?"

"What the! Of course I dont! Why wold you call me that!?"

The Spaniards hands tightened around the stiring wheel. "I-I dont know... I just..."

Romano could still see part of his face, but he could tell that he was avoiding more eye contact then needed to drive. _Was he blushing?_ The thought made Romano blush as well. But the cute scene ended as soon as Spain pulled over into a parking lot. "Why did we stop!?"

Spain pointed to across the street. Italy was walking around. Why did he have a knife? Why was his wrist bleeding? "I-Italy? Where is that damned Potato! Wasnt he suppose to protect you?"

Italy looked at the 2 of them. He didnt seem like his usual self. "Flavio? Wait... You must be the other world Rome... How pettyful..."

Romano flinched. He had never heard Italy say something so offensive. He may not have been able to say anything nice about him, but he never said that he was pettyful. Italy knew that he could be easily beaten up if he did. "Italy! You scared the shit out of me!"

Luciano stared at Romano. It wasnt Italy, only some weird person who looked exactly like him. "Come on Spain, that isnt him."

"Spain knew where the brunette was coming from. "Okay, Lovi."

Suddenly, He saw something flash infront of his eyes and a knife randomly appeared, sticking out of the window, which was cracked, but somehow hadnt managed to fall apart yet. "Dont leave yet, Lovino!"

Romano slapped Spain. "See! Calling me that is about to get us killed by some stranger!"

"Lovino, Dont you recognize your own brother?" Said Luciano as he rolled up his sleees. Did he try to...

T-That didnt matter. What did was getting Italy back to normal. "Italy! What happened to my sweet little brother!"

"He died, along wih Germany. In Italys last moments, he was found... Pretty vulnerable..."

Spain tugged on Romanos sleeve. "We should go..." He wispered as to attempt not to let the other hear, which had failed incredibly.

"No, Lovino... Stand by your brother... Dont you want to destroy all those who have wronged you?"

Romano looked next to himself, where Spain was holding out his hand, signaling that they had to leave, but when he looked back at his brother, he saw that Italy was too! "Who should I trust? Tomato, or blood?"

**Sorry again for the short chapter... Who do you think he should end up trusting? Give me some reasons and some good ideas of how it should happen! Hope you enjoyed, Aru!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch06

England woke up and fixed himself a cup of tea. It tasted just like it did everyday. "What should I do today? With less than a week until the party, I have nothing to work on." England thought for a minute. "Maybe I should see if America is excited for the party." England finished his cup and walked over to his phone. He punched in the number that he knew very well, but didn't use very often. "America? This is England."

"DUDE! Get your ass over here!"

England's ears after that heard nothing from the phone but static. "I guess since I have nothing else to do..."

England took a plane to America and found his house. He knocked quietly on the door. "America?" He knocked on the door a little harder. "America!" After yet again no response, he started banging on the door. "America! This better not be some sort of trick!"

England stopped. The door quietly and slowly cracked open. England walked inside and started walking around, looking for the blonde. "England..."

England turned around just as the door shut itself close and made a large and startling bang. "America! I thought I said no tricks!" England reached out for a close by lamp, for it was dark with all the windows curtains closed along with the door.

England saw a familiar man in front of the door, with his hand over the door knob, but he didn't look right. His hair was a dark, deep red. He wore the bomber jacket, but it was about the same color and the fur around the collar was black. He saw the front of it, which instead of the shiny golden star showing, there was some sort of demonic look to the outlines of a red star with a black background. "England! Its been awhile!"

England shook his head. "N-No! I have ever met you!"

The man walked up to him, he grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled their faces closer together so he could get a better view of his face. "Are you sure?"

England looked to the side, one eye closed out of fear. "I have never seen that face!"

The man looked up past England. England could tell that there was a light that switched on behind him. The man started laughing and England broke himself free of his grip. When he turned around, he saw another man that looked oddly familiar but not right. He was standing behind 2 chairs. 1 held America, tied up with tape over his mouth. The other had Canada, in about the same state. "America? Canada?"

The man laughed again. "Close! I'm his counter part, Allen! And my brother here is Matt!"

Matt walked up to England and spit into a nearby trashcan. "How aboot you sit down with them?"

England was pushed into a chair by Allen who was still behind him. Then he was tied up by Matt. Allen started giggling. "Well, Luciano should have taken care of Germany by now. Lets try to get Viktor over here so we can take care of Russia."

Theses men seemed so confident and relaxed. They were terrifying and England was sure that he was about to die. England was already just like the 2 others, were tied up and tape laid across his mouth. He looked towards the 2 faces that were at this moment, comforting. Seeing their worried faces though didn't help him feel any calmer. "Allen, Maybe we should try to get to China. Or Japan."

"Maybe you're right, Bro."

They picked up the phone and called China. "Hey! Dude! You need to get over to my house pronto!"

"S-Sure. Why?"

"Just hurry, Dude!" 

Allen put the phone back down. "Matt, get Xiao over here."

Matt nodded and walked into another room. Allen walked over to the 3 in the chairs. "You hear that? We are going to get all of your little friends and kill them all in front of your faces."

England looked up towards the ceiling and saw something familiar. He nodded his head towards the shuffling. Allen looked up to where he was looking. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Allen couldn't see her? Maybe him and Allen aren't so different after all.

China was packing up for a long trip to America. He had picked up his wok but it flew from his hand. "What the Aru?" He walked over to the wok and tried picking it up again but it landed on a paper that wasn't on his table before. "Why is there a paper here?" He picked it up and realized that there was writing on it. _Don't go China! America, Canada, and England are tied up there! You're next!" _China tilted his head. "Who's in my home?" China walked around looking for anything else out of place. "Who's here, Aru!" Suddenly, China felt something land on his back. "ARU!"

He tried to grab whatever was on his back, but anytime he would touch something, it would jump right out of reach of China's hands. "Get off of me!" Finally, he felt the heaviness release from his back, and he sat on the ground. He stretched out his back to see if maybe the whole thing was just a problem with his back feeling uncomfortable, But to his surprise, a pen lifted without a hand to guide it and lifted itself to the paper. "A-Aru?" He read the paper again after the magic pen was finished. _England, America, And some other guy were captured. Don't go after them!._ Finally China realized that the pen wasn't magic when he read the signature. "F-Flying Mint Bunny?" China rubbed his eyes, thinking that maybe it was his eyes tricking him. England was always talking about Flying mint bunny, But Mint Bunny never did anything to show herself. When China removed his hands, he saw the paper was exactly as his eyes had seen before. Flying mint bunny was real the whole time?

China decided to ignore flying mint bunny so he could save his friends. "Mint bunny? If you can hear me, you need to know that I have to save them..."

China heard the pen move across the paper again. He picked it up again. _Be careful China! _China smiled. "I'm glad I could get to know you were real and not one of England's imaginary friends... Now that I think about it..." China picked up his wok. "I dont have time for this!" and he ran out the door.

Flying mint bunny decided to stay in China's house to make sure nothing would come to try to get him when he came back home. She saw something pass her very quickly. She looked towards where she saw the shadow pass, but nothing was there, and when she looked back, there was a deep dark brown shadow in front of her. She turned back around to try to run, but its claws caught her wing. She got held closer, and got to see it better. It was a rabbit looking thing made out of chocolate and had devil like wings. She could easily tell that it was the counter part of herself. Suddenly, she heard someone step into the room "Flying Chocolate bunny! You caught yourself!" Mint looked up to see that the one who the voice belonged to was England's counterpart. "Really! Good job!"

Chocolate just hissed and dropped mint into a bag that Oliver was holding out. "Let me out! Let me out!"

Oliver laughed so loud it startled even Chocolate. "Aww! You are a cutie! I wish I could! But you see... This was a job... Sorry!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch07

Germany woke up in a hospital. He could smell antibiotics in the air. He looked around. The last thing he could remember was Italy's wrist bleeding. "How the hell did I end up here?"

He felt a hand hold his. He looked over to see who it was, but as his head moved, it started blurring his vision. " Don't move too much. You might get hurt."

Germany recognized the voice, but figured it was wrong. There's no way that who was there was who he thought it was. "Who's there?"

"Its me you damned potato bastard!"

Germany was shocked. Why would Romano bring him to the hospital? Isn't he like... Romano's arch enemy? Why did you bring me here?"

Romano leans back in the chair he was sitting in. His face goes from angry to despair in an instant. "You... Are the only way to bring Italy back..."

Germany rubs his eyes an sits up. "Ow! My head!"

Romano stands up and puts his hands to Germany. "No! You might get hurt!"

Germany grabs Romano's hands and tosses them to the side. "I have to bring Italy back... Like you said... But I have absolutely no idea how..."

Romano sits back down. "I'm... Ugh... S-Sorry... About not helping you with my brother."

Germany nods. "Its okay... Just help me with him now..."

Romano stands up. "So whats your plan?"

Germany shrugs. "The last time I saw the real him, He was hugging Holy Romes cape... Maybe if we give it to him, he'll change back..."

Romano nodded. "So... Back to your house?"

Germany grabs Romano hand. "Y-Yeah... I guess..." Romano buckled up in his car in the hospital parking lot. "Romano... How did you find me?"

Romano shrugs and turns on ignition. "I came across my brother, I was heading to your house anyways to see how my brother was, and then he told me that he tried to kill you..."

Germany's eyes grow in surprise. "You tried coming to my house alone?"

Roman's gaze darts outside the window as he was leaving the parking lot. "And Spain..."

Germany looks out the opposite window. _He really DOES care about his brother. Maybe he isn't as heartless as I thought. "_Where is Spain?"

Romano doeskin respond. Germany looks around the car. It seemed pretty small on the outside, but it was surprisingly spacious on the inside. He had a little compartment in the front. Germany looked at Romano who had his eyes partially on the road. He reached out and opened up the compartment and looked inside. He pulled out some art. They were pretty good, and was easy to tell was hand painted, but it looked very old. He saw many more, progressively getting better. He pulled out the last one. It was folded up and the paper looked a lot less old than the other ones. He unfolded it to see... A Valentines day card? As he read the card,he realized that the painting on it was a picture of him and Spain. "So... You like Spain?"

The car steered and jerked and bumped until Romano had stopped. "Who the bloody fucking hell told you that you could look through my stuff?"

Germany stuffed all the papers back in and shrugged. "Sorry... Couldn't resist..." Germany felt very bad, but he made sure to try to behave himself all through out the rest of the trip.

"I'm sorry again... I shouldn't have yelled and almost got us both killed... Just make sure not to tell anyone, okay?"

Germany nodded. "Especially Spain?"

Romano looked at the road as he continued driving. He was frowning and his eyes were drooping. Germany could just barely make out tears. "Are you crying?"

Romano lifted his eyes and wiped them away. People say that Italians are scary drivers, but Germany didn't really know how scary. "N-NO! I was... I have allergies!"

Germany put his hand on Romano's shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. "What happened to Spain?"

Romano couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started steadily streaming from his eyes and he stopped the car once again. "I betrayed him... I had to choose between him or Italy..." Germany paused. If Romano didn't pick Spain then... "I left them both behind..."

Germany couldn't believe his own ears. "You... Left him behind?"

Romano, being Romano, tried to end the conversation. "Leave me alone, please..."

Germany opened him mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. "O-Okay..."

Finally they reached the house. "Germany? Where was the cape?"

Germany pulled Romano to the bathroom and looked in the bathtub. "What? Its not here?"

Romano pulled his hand away. "What do you mean? This is where it was! It wasnt there when I came to pick you up!"

Germany grabbed his face with frustration. "What do we do!"

**So sorry aboot uploading this so late. I had almost no time to type this up! I typed as fast as I could! Hope you enjoyed, Eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch08

Spain was in Italy's grasp. "Ha! Your "Mi amor" is now your "mi traidor". Do you have any last things to say before I rip that pretty little head off your body?"

Spain closed his eyes. "I forgive you... Mi amor..."

"How touching... Too bad it be wont be saving you! Now prepare for this to end!" Italy pulled a little pocket knife from his... Well... Pocket.

Suddenly, something hits it right out of his hand. He looks over to see an empty vodka bottle laying next to his knife, where it wasn't before. He then turned his head towards where it came from and there sat Russia with China. "What are you asses doing here? Aren't you suppose to at Americas?"

Both of China's ans Russia's eyes widened. "Italy? Aren't you suppose to be the carefree, loving Axis member, Aru?" Concern quickly rose to Russia and his eyebrows narrowed.

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Italy?"

Italy grabbed his knife from the ground. He cut his hand on a piece of the glass of the thrown bottle, But with the huge gash on the same wrist, he didn't really notice. "You got in my way! You made a really bad mistake."

China looked over at Spain, who looked more terrified than he usually did. "Spain! Run for it!" Spain immediately turned away and dashed down the street like there was no tomorrow, probably because if he didn't he wouldn't.

Italy throws his hand towards his enemy and the small knife dashes right into China's arm. "I hope your lives are worth it. You got in my way of my job and now I have extra work to do before I can go home and relax a little."

"China!" Russia picks up China and throws him on his back. "Are you okay, China?"

Italy runs towards the two of them and attempts to punch Russia over, But Russia gets out of the way just in time. He also lands right in front of his knife. "You know you cant carry that dumpling on your back forever."

Russia shakes his head. "Mr. Italy, You are wrong! I will protect my friend at all costs!"

Italy grins. "All costs you say? So maybe you would be willing to give up your arm? Or your leg? Maybe even your head?"

Russia looked down towards the ground, then over to China. China could see that Russia had a lot of pain and sadness in his eyes. "R-Russia? No! You cant!"

Russia gently puts China to the ground and turns back to Italy. "As long as you dont hurt China. I cant let anything happen to China."

"Seems fair. So I'll kill you, pass China and dash towards Spain so I can get my job done faster."

Russia walks up to Italy and kneels. "Do your worst..." Russia could hear China yelling in the back. It pained him even more than it already did to hear such scared screams coming from his best friend, but this was the only chance he had to protect him.

"Russia! Why are you doing so much just for me!?" Russia looked over at China surprised. He didn't know any answers for his question. All he could do was stare. "If you die then more then one person or nation will die! I-I'm not worth it!" For his response to this, Russia looked away again, because he didn't want China to see him cry in his final moments.

"Because you are worth it to me..."

China leaped towards Russia as Italy kicked him in the stomach. Blood flew from his mouth and he got knocked over. China reached out towards him, ignoring the pain. "Russia! Don't you dare die for me! I dont know how ill be able to look at myself in a mirror if I do, Aru!"

Italy stomps on Russia's side and more blood gushes out of his mouth. "Okay, This is really touching, but you will never convince him to stop. Its you or him who has to pay for delaying my break." China covered his ears

"Russia! I need you in my life!"

Russia just stayed there. He was motionless, but had a pulse. "I dont have any fucking time for this... Ve~" Italy quickly pushes his knife into Russia's leg and runs off, pulling another from his pocket.

China scrambled over to Russia. He fell over a couple of times, but eventually crawled over to him. "Russia! Are you okay? I know your not, I dont know why I asked..."

Russia's head swings over slowly to where the sound of China's crying came from. "China... Are you Okay?"

China wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "Better than you... Before I go save the 3 at Americas house, I better take you to a hospital..."

Russia grabs on to China's shoulder and shakes his head. "You aren't going without me..."

China grabs Russia hand. "Fine... Well both go to the hospital..."

Russia smiled slightly, knowing exactly what to say. "But more people nations will die if we dont go, Da"

China somehow forces a laugh from between his lips and picks up Russia. Luckily his leg wasn't hurt, But he couldn't say the same for Russia.

Italy is dashing through the streets trying to find the coward that left his own friends behind. Finally he finds a small box in a close by alley way. When he opened the lid, he saw Spain covering his head with his arms, trembling. "What do we have here? A coward that left his friends behind to be killed!"

Spain looked up at him. "You killed them? How could you! I've known you ever since you were a child! How could you do this! You use to be an innocent guy!"

Italy smiles. "I only just barely left them to die. 1 bloody arm and another leg beaten, along with many more scratches, gashes and bruises!" Italy had to catch the man as he attempted to run off. "And I'm not the same nation as the one you know! I'm Luciano!"

Spain was lifted to the tips of his toes by his collar. "You monster. It doesn't matter... You are just a heartless being with no soul..."

Italy laughed. Not some little giggle, a full out maniacal laugh came from the young boy mouth. "Of coarse I do! I keep them in a small box under my bed!"

Spain's head just tilts, but then he notices someone in the back, behind him. He sees 3 people stand there and eventually grab Italy. "What the hell?"

Finally the light shows up and show that England, America, and Canada had somehow escaped from the 2P nations. "Spain? Why was he after you?"

Spain shakes his head. "I don t know... I think I heard China and Russia say that they were going to try to save you guys! How did you escape?"

England looks at America with a smirk. "Why dont you tell them, Alfie?"

America coughs and puts his hand over his mouth. "We... Were saved by flying mint bunny..."

Spain laughs and almost hits England with his hand, which was smacking his knee. "You have got to be kidding me!"

England shrugs. "She told me that my counterpart had captured her with her counterpart. Apparently some sort of devil looking chocolate rabbit or something." 

Spain's face goes serious. "How did she escape? And wait... There are more!"

England nods. "She had torn a hole in the bag she was in."

Spain looks behind those 3 and finds 2 more bodies. He could tell that they weren't China or Russia, because they didn't seem hurt. "Who's there?!"

Spain hears a familiar voice ring through the buildings. "Spain? A-Are you okay!? Where are you!?"

Spain laughs. "Romano! I'm over here! I'm okay!"

Spain sees Roman's shadow dash over to him. "I thought I lost you! I'm so sorry for leaving you behind, you jerk Bastard!"

Spain is surprised by a very tight embrace from his Mi Amor. "R-Romano? Are you okay? You seem to be crying!"

"I cant explain how sorry I am... I cant believe I would do that to you..."

Spain sort of half giggles, half laughs. "I can!"

Romano pouts and looks up at Spain. "Well I promise you that it wont ever happen again!"

"Y-You mean it? You are acting very strangely, Romano... Are you okay?"

Romano grabbed Spain's hand. "I'm alright... I'm so sorry Spain..."

Spain smiles again. "Its okay, Mi amigo italiano. I forgive you!"

Romanos face turns grim. He didnt know most spanish, but Spain told him what that sentance was quite a few times. "Is that all i am to you?"

Spain bent over to see Romanos face better. "What do you mean?" Spain saw how hurt he was . He saw the exact same reflection from a mirror everytime Romano had said something that really hurt him.

"Am i really only your Italian friend?"

Spain saw tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. "What? Do you want to be more than just friends?"

Romano looked to the side. Germany had still not walked over to them. He could feel his cheeks heat up. "I-I dont know..."

Spain tries to smile but just cant. As he looked into that sad face, all he could feel was sadness. "Well... Why are you so sad then?"

Romano kicked his foot and a small cloud of dirt lifted itself up. "I dont know..."

Spain can only thinkof 1 response. "Well... Do you likeit when i do this?" Spain puts his fingers up to Romanos chin and lifts his face up to his. Romano for the first few seconds just looks into his eyes and blushes, but after those few seconds, jumps back.

"N-No! I dont!"

Spain starts laughing and Romano starts feeling guilty. He thought he felt that Spain was the one... Oh well... There was more bigger problems to deal with than his love life, anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch09

**Okay people... I know in didn't do much of a good job on the last chap, and I know that to a lot of you it wasn't really good. Please if I do horrible like that again, leave a review! I need the feedback so that I can make my stories better! I cant wait to see what responses I get from you guys! Love you, Da!**

All 7 of them went to the closest of their houses, Germany. They tied Italy to a chair, emptied his pockets of all the pocket knives he had, and made sure to keep an eye on him. Germany couldn't stand to see Italy look at them with such hatred in his eyes that use to sparkle with happiness and that ditsy smile he use to have. "What have you done to Italy? Where is my friend?"

Luciano glared at Germany. He didn't say a word, until he saw Germany's eyes. "Let me go..."

Germany shook his head. "I cant do that. Ill be putting too many people in danger." Suddenly he sees his friends head drop. He didn't know what was going on, so he ran over to his friend. His back was still in a lot of pain, but he had suffered worst before. "I-Italy!"

Romano heard him scream and ran in to check in how his brother was doing. "What happened to him?"

"H-His head just fell! I-I dont know what to do!"

Romano stepped next to Germany in Italy's room and checked his head. "Why did he just pass out?"

"I dont know!"

Romano lifted his brothers head. "I-Italy? Come on dammit! Wheres my brother?" Roman's eyes started getting wet with tears and before Germany could see it, he turned his head and tried to wipe them away

"Don't worry Romano... We will get him awake somehow."

Romano slowly turned his head to look at Germany. He never really believed the potato bastard, but Germany was his only hope... Besides the other four people in the other room trying to discuss about the situation. "You better, potato bastard!"

Germany was about to open his mouth when Italy woke back up. "Holy Rome!"

Romano grabbed his brother tightly and hugged him. "Italy! You're back!" But the hug didn't last long before Germany grabbed Romano by the back of the shirt and pulled him off. "Be careful! Remember what he did to Spain!"

"What do you mean? What did I do to Spain?" His high pitched voice was back, But that could still be Luciano, pretending to be Italy. "What happened?"

Romano ripped Germany's hand off of him and attached himself back to his brother. "Italy! Don't you fucking dare scare me like that you!"

Italy couldn't move, so Romano untied him from the chair. "Romano... I was in a scary place... I was brought to a place where everyone was violent and not at all like who they really are... You had a scar on your cheek," He pointed to his right cheek. "And you wore red tinted sunglasses and a pink scarf and a pink vest and purple fedora and-"

"Shut up... I dont need you talking about how gay I am right now."

Italy slumped over and his closed eyes were tilted slightly, giving him a sad look. "I wasn't, I was talking about the other you. The one I saw!"

Romano looked at his curiously. "Italy? You saw a second me?"

"Yeah... He said something about a plan and Halloween but I didn't hear much..."

Germany looked surprised. "They talked about their plan in front of you?"

"Well... Yeah! They said that someone named... Luciano, was going to kill Spain, Romano, You and some other countries, but it was boring and I fell asleep."

Germany wiped his face with his glove. "Italy! That information could have been useful!"

"Oh oh! But before I fell asleep, they started talking about Berwald! Sweden!"

Romano grabbed his brothers hand and covered it with his other hand. "What did they say about him?"

"Um... That he was there yesterday, but his other self had gone back before hid energy was gone... Whatever that means"

Germany looked at Romano to get an answer for if he should call him . After what had just happened with him not knowing that Italy was himself again. How could he not tell that Italy was Italy again? He has spent so many years with him and... well... He was starting to actually have feeling for him, but now wasn't the time for this. He had more pressing matters to deal with. He picked up the phone and called Sweden. "Hey! I know we dont talk much, but could you tell about what happened yesterday?"

"Maybe? What you need to know."

"Did anyone say anything?"

"Well, Sealand said I was a good dad."

"No! Your little trip to where the opposite of all the countries were!"

"Oh... They said they would take over the bodies of all the countries and finally take over the world on Halloween."

Germany hung the phone up immediately. "We have to stop them before Halloween!"

After a few hours, Romano ran outside for some reason. No one really knew why, but when he came back in, he insisted in Germany getting rest so if they needed war, he could be up to the challenge. Germany did think that he was acting a little strange but he was tired, and his back was in even more pain. He made sure that Romano and Italy were okay, then went to bed. He was asleep for awhile before he heard something enter the room. He sat up, but a little too fast because his back started pulsing with pain. "Who's there?" He heard whatever was in the room with him crawl under the bed. He was scared, but he knew that who ever was in the room might be dangerous. He looked under the bed but when he saw the familiar boots, he knew exactly who was in the room. Brown boots stood on the other side of the bed.

"Doitsu! Germany!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

Germany was surprised by Romano's sudden change in attitude. He was smiling and wants calling him some stupid name. "R-Romano? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Doitsu! I feel just fine!"

Germany was skeptical. He gave Romano a face that read exactly that. "Really?"

Romano sat on the bed next to Germany and smiled brighter. "Of coarse Doitsu! I feel better than ever!" Then he pulled his face closer to Germany's ear and softly whispered something that completely gave him away. "You know... I've actually been in love with you ever since I first saw you..."

Germany pushed Romano onto the bed and pinned him. "Who are you!? Your Romano's counter part! Aren't you?"

Romano giggled. "Yeah, but I'm not going to hurt you! I've actually came to tell you that your counter part should be trying to possess you soon, so I'm going to try to teach you how to not let that happen."

Germany let him go. He could tell that he wasn't going to be able to hurt anyone. "Really? Teach me."

Romano stood up and pointed to Germany's head. "First thing you have to know, They steal your soul through your brain. Just when you feel light head, stay awake and dont scream. That's how they get to you."

Germany nodded. "Okay, so you stay awake and dont scream? You can leave now."

Romano shook his head. "There are two ways for us to get in this world. There's using a lot of our power to teleport and make it so you and your counter part are in the same world. Then there's possessing. That way there are less of you to get in our way, but there's a time limit we can be in this world like that. That's how I'm here. We usually have to stay here for at least an hour to leave our bodies, but we cant be in them for more than 8 hours. That's why Luciano left. I've only been here for a few minutes."

Germany's eyes widened. "When did you get here?"

"Do you remember when Romano left the house for a bit? He screamed and fell asleep."

Germany laid back down on the bed. "So were stuck with you then, huh?"

Romano giggled again. "Yeah, but that gives us a chance to discuss our feelings for each other."

Germany felt confused. _Feelings for each other? _He did know that Romano couldn't stand him right? "Romano hates me..."

"No I dont! And start calling me Flavio."

Germany opened an eye and quickly shut it. "The Romano I know... He hates me..."

Flavio shook his head. "I Have access to all his memories in this body, and at no point has he ever hated you!"

Germany looked surprised at Flavio for a minute before starting to ignore him. "Yeah, right..."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch011

Finally, an hour had past and Flavio was gone. Romano had just woken up from the disaster, and no one but Germany knew about Flavios visit. Germany had helped Romano into the living room along with all the other people there to tell them of his discovery. Spain understood what was going on, Italy and Romano seemed confused, England too, America was pretending to understand and saying he was the hero, And no one really paid attention to who ever it was that was sitting next to him. "So we wont get taken over! Perfect!"

Germany put his hand to his head. "But we still need to get rid of these guys or else we won be able to have Halloween!"

Italy thought for a moment. "Do we have any that are friends? Maybe we can get them to stop the counter parts!"

Everyone looked at Italy. America almost choked on a hamburger that seemed to have just magically appeared for no reason. "Did he just say something smart? 

Germany looked at Italy. "T-Thats actually the best idea Ive heard ever since this whole thing started."

Spain sighed. "Bt we dont have any counter part friends..." Germany quickly thought of Flavio.

"Ive seen one..."

Everyone looked at him. Romano crossed his arms. "Who?"

"You!"

Romano jumped up. He didnt know that his counter part had come through. "Me!"

Germany held Romanos hand up. "We need to find a way to contact him. But how would we?" yelled the Englishman.

Italy felt something under him. He had felt it there door a while, but didnt want to break concentration with the meeting. Finally, he pulled out the cape, and he immediately threw it on the ground. "Keep that away from me! I cant get depressed again!"

Germany picked up the cape and sighed. "This is where it was the whole time?"

Romano jumped up and tarted screaming. "Weve been searching for that damned thing and it was in Italys pocket the whole time!"

Italy looked at the ground. "Can we please stop talking about the cape?"

Romano stopped himself from ranting about how angry he was. "Im sorry"

Finally, Finland and Sweden pushed through the door. "Hello everybody! Sweden told me that you were having troubles with the counter parts!"

Germany looked over at them. "Do you know any that are friends?"

Finland nodded, and Sweden looked like he always did. "Sweden! His counter part is a friend!"

Sweden looked over at Finland. "Really"

Finland nodded. "He told me that he was sent to kill me, but he didnt want to harm anybody!"

"How do we get the counter parts back?" Asked Spain.

That was where Finland couldnt help. "I dont know. Im sorry..."

Everyone was stumped and couldnt help but feel the end of the planet nearing.

**Horray! Everyone is together! Im sorry if it takes me a while to upload anymore... I havent really gotten to thinking aboot this part yet, but I will greatly consider ideas and advice. Good and Bad! Hope you enjoyed, Aru!**


End file.
